Projet marionnettes
by saulot
Summary: Black Fang a le don de s'attirer de gros ennuis, cet agent de terrain froid et distant, va se mettre à dos des personnes très influentes, pour qui seuls comptent le profit, la gloire et le pouvoir. Black Fang survivra t-il ou mourra t-il ?
1. Chapitre 1 : le syndicaliste

**Projet marionnettes épisode 1**

La Complot Corp est une multinationale tentaculaire qui vend de tout, du crayon à papier au missile. Cependant ses deux spécialités majeures sont le matériel d'espionnage et les armes militaires. Le meilleur élément de la Complot Corp est le célèbre Black Fang. Il effectue divers missions pas très propres pour son employeur. Le principal pourvoyeur de missions de Black Fang est le sous-directeur Thomas Rattus, il veut d'ailleurs que son agent, s'occupe d'un élément perturbateur.

Rattus : Black Fang j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous, elle consistera à injecter un produit spécial, dans le corps de Guillaume Igor le syndicaliste.

Black : Monsieur Rattus quelles sont les propriétés du produit ?

Rattus : Le produit a pour effet de modifier le comportement pendant deux à trois mois, il devrait ôter toute crédibilité au syndicaliste.

Black : Si Igor est gênant pourquoi ne pas simplement le faire tuer ?

Rattus : Un ennemi qui devient ridicule peut être utile, tandis que les martyrs sont des éléments très gênants.

Black : J'ai entendu dire qu'une nouvelle combinaison de camouflage optique avait été mise au point par le département recherche. Pourrais-je l'essayer durant ma mission la combinaison ?

Rattus : Il reste des détails à régler avant que la combinaison ne soit utilisable sur le terrain. Autrement j'ai une question. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi le nom de code Black Fang ?

Black : C'est la traduction anglaise du prénom Croc noir, il s'agit d'un mentor à moi, qui m'a appris beaucoup dans le domaine des arts martiaux.

Rattus : Ah bon, je croyais qu'on vous avait surnommé Black Fang à cause de votre hygiène dentaire douteuse.

Black : La capacité de votre blague à faire rire était à l'image de vos cheveux monsieur le sous-directeur, c'est à dire pratiquement inexistante, il est temps que je parte.

Le véritable prénom de Black Fang était Yuri, parmi les membres de la Complot Corp, seules deux personnes communiquaient avec Black Fang en utilisant le terme Yuri. Il s'agissait d'Alexandra Banks et de Mike Anders. Tous deux travaillaient avec Yuri. Alexandra apportait un soutien logistique, et Mike assistait par moment Black Fang sur le terrain.

Black : Alors Banks qu'as-tu comme matériel à me proposer pour ma mission actuelle ?

Alexandra : Yuri voilà un pistolet béretta muni d'un silencieux et trois chargeurs, ainsi qu'un pistolet taser à longue portée, il peut toucher à plus de cinquante mètres une cible. Enfin tu as le droit à une petite bonbonne de gaz soporifique. Il est recommandé de n'utiliser le béretta qu'en dernière extrémité.

Black : Vu la facilité de ma mission, il y a très peu de risques que j'attire l'attention.

Alexandra : Tu as intérêt, le sous-directeur n'a pas du tout apprécié que tu ais tué dix personnes au lieu d'une lors de la dernière mission.

Black : Ce n'était pas de ma faute, si la cible avait eu le droit à une visite imprévue de la part de plusieurs de ses amis.

Alexandra : Je sais que tu as géré admirablement une situation critique, mais d'un autre côté tu aurais pu te contenter d'assommer les importuns avec ton pistolet neutralisant, au lieu d'employer un pistolet à balle létales qui a tué tous les importuns.

Black : Je n'aime pas laisser derrière moi des témoins, même s'ils savent très peu de choses, les morts ne parlent pas.

Alexandra : Dix morts au lieu d'un dans le même endroit cela attire franchement l'attention des médias. Or tu sais que le sous-directeur est très attaché au concept de confidentialité.

Black : Je sais mais bon, je n'ai pas très envie de faire plaisir à un sale imbécile comme Rattus.

Alexandra : Tu joues un jeu dangereux Yuri, ceux qui déplaisent à Rattus n'ont pas une longue durée de vie.

Black : J'agis comme je l'entends avec Rattus. Dis-moi plutôt si je peux profiter de nouvelles mises à jour de mon matériel cybernétique.

Alexandra : Le laboratoire peut renforcer la puissance de tes bras mécaniques, afin de te donner la capacité de casser des murs de brique. Evidemment si tu t'attaques à un mur en granit ou un autre matériau très solide, tu n'obtiendras pas grand-chose.

Black : C'est intéressant, des bras casseurs de murs. Autrement tu as des informations de dernière minute avant que je ne parte à la chasse au syndicaliste ?

Alexandra : Ta cible vient d'embaucher depuis peu un garde du corps, le protecteur du syndicaliste est réputé pour son savoir-faire, il a déjoué des dizaines de tentatives d'assassinats.

Black : Suis-je autorisé à tuer le garde du corps ?

Alexandra : Si tu veux, mais il te faudra le faire discrètement.

Black : Je voudrais un plan du domicile d'Igor le syndicaliste.

Alexandra : Je t'envoie tout de suite un e-mail avec ce que tu demandes, plus d'autres informations.

Black : Parfait j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, Igor va recevoir d'ici moins d'une semaine une petite piqure spéciale. Au revoir Banks.

Alexandra : Au revoir Yuri.

Black : Bonjour Anders, que me veux-tu ?

Mike : Je voudrais que tu admires la petite merveille que j'ai acquise, un pistolet magnum supérieur à balles anti-blindage.

Black : Ton flingue a des effets spectaculaires, mais question discrétion il y a mieux, son long canon le rend plus difficile à dissimuler qu'un béretta. De plus il est affreusement cher.

Mike : C'est vrai que mon magnum a quelques défauts, mais ses nombreuses qualités valent que l'on investisse dedans. Grâce à mon pistolet je peux transpercer la majorité des blindages à coup de balle.

Black : En situation de combat le nombre de balles que peux contenir ton arme à feu est un élément primordial, or ton magnum supérieur ne contient que six balles comme les vieux six coups du dix-neuvième siècle.

Mike : Avec une balle de magnum supérieur tu peux tuer, deux voire trois personnes par balle si jamais, tes ennemis se suivent de près.

Black : Bon on ne va pas débattre pendant dix ans sur le bien-fondé d'un achat idiot. Je dois y aller.

Mike : Attends deux minutes Yuri, je voudrais une revanche pour le tir de cibles en carton, j'ai fait en deux mois de gros progrès.

Black : Peut-être mais je n'ai pas envie de participer à un nouveau défi contre toi.

Mike : Si tu gagnes je te donnerai deux mille euros.

Black : La réponse est toujours non, en outre je n'aime pas les victoires faciles.

Mike : Tu es très sûr de toi, je reconnais que tu es compétent en tant que tireur, mais je suis capable de rivaliser avec toi.

Black : Je me suis clairement ennuyé la dernière fois que je t'ai affronté au tir, tu étais clairement dépassé. Alors je n'ai pas l'intention de renouveler avant longtemps de défi de tir à la cible avec toi, j'ai assez perdu de temps à bavarder, j'ai une tâche importante à accomplir.

Black Fang pouvait parler à tout moment avec Alexandra Banks et d'autres personnes grâce à son codec. Cet appareil de communication était très discret, car il pouvait être implanté dans l'oreille.

Black : Banks où en es-tu du piratage du système de sécurité d'Igor le syndicaliste ?

Alexandra : Il est presque terminé, donne-moi encore trente secondes.

Black : Tu sais, je t'ai connu plus rapide.

Alexandra : Je ne suis pas très en forme, je dors mal en ce moment, bien que je prenne des somnifères. Tu veux savoir la raison de mes soucis ?

Black : Non, on n'est pas là pour converser, mais pour effectuer un travail efficace.

Banks : Voilà votre majesté, j'ai fini la caméra d'Igor ne fonctionne plus, et son alarme est hors-service. Il ne reste plus qu'à crocheter les portes de la maison d'Igor et, à injecter le produit spécial au syndicaliste pour que la mission soit un succès.

Black : Parfait transmission terminée.

**Black Fang crocheta une porte, puis une autre et encore une autre, puis il envoya du gaz soporifique. **

Black (murmure) : Igor et son garde du corps doivent dormir comme des bienheureux, maintenant.

Igor : Surprise, haut les mains où je vous tue avec mon pistolet, non en fait vous allez mourir quoique vous fassiez.

Black : J'ai une question pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ? Le gaz Hypnos est réputé pour être très efficace.

Igor : J'ai pris de l'anti-morphée, ce produit contre les effets du gaz Hypnos. Je vous accorde une minute pour faire une prière, si vous me dites tout ce que vous savez sur votre employeur.

Black : Très bien, mon commanditaire est, **une fléchette file sur l'épaule d'Igor, et le syndicaliste est désarmé.**

Igor : Argh, maudit, avec quoi m'as-tu blessé ?

Black : Une lance-fléchette miniature, fixé au poignet. Bon il est temps de dormir Igor. **Black Fang étrangla Igor jusqu'à l'endormir, puis il lui injecta le produit spécial censé rendre idiot et ridicule le syndicaliste.**

Alexandra : As-tu réussi à t'occuper du syndicaliste, Yuri ?

Black : Oui, même si la cible s'est plus défendue que prévu.

Alexandra : Que veux-tu dire ?

Black : Le gaz soporifique Hypnos n'a eu aucun effet sur Igor, résultat il m'a menacé avec une arme.

Alexandra : Une dose légère d'Hypnos pourrait endormir un éléphant. Comment Igor a-t-il pu éviter le sommeil ?

Black : Grâce à de l'anti-morphée.

Alexandra : L'anti-morphée est pourtant un produit secret de la Complot Corp.

Black : Il n'est pas étonnant que des traîtres agissent au sein de la Complot Corp, étant donné qu'elle compte plus de deux millions de salariés, dont certains très mal payés. Bon assez bavardé, il est temps pour moi d'annoncer la réussite de ma mission au sous-directeur Rattus.

Pendant que Black Fang se dirigeait vers le siège social de la Complot Corp, Rattus s'entretenait avec le président Complot.

Complot : Quel est l'avancement du projet marionnettes, monsieur Rattus ?

Rattus : Il est en voie d'être achevé, monsieur Complot. Pour les tests ultimes, il me faudrait dix cobayes, de préférence non volontaires et avec une forte volonté.

Complot : Très bien je vous fournirais des sans-abris réputés pour leur force de caractère.

Rattus : Merci beaucoup monsieur Complot, autrement j'aurais une requête personnelle, j'aimerais que l'agent Black Fang soit inclus dans les cobayes.

Complot : Hors de question, Black Fang est un très bon élément, il est un peu froid, mais c'est un excellent agent de terrain.


	2. Chapitre 2 : journaliste

Après un syndicaliste Black Fang fut chargé de s'en prendre à un journaliste de la multinationale Complot Corp, qui voulait révéler certains secrets de l'entreprise. La cible était un reporter prénommé John Spark. Avant de partir en mission, Black Fang s'entretint avec son soutien logistique Alexandra Banks.

Alexandra : Je t'accompagnerai durant ta mission, le professeur Spark est protégé par un système de sécurité dernier cri, que l'on ne peut neutraliser que si on se trouve à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres de chez lui.

Black : Combien de missions as-tu exécuté sur le terrain Banks ?

Alexandra : Cinq mais pour l'occasion je me suis entraîné de manière intense avec le programme de réalité virtuelle.

Black : Ta dernière mission dans le monde réel en tant qu'agent de terrain date de quand ?

Alexandra : Deux ans, cependant ne t'en fais je ne participerai normalement à aucun combat, mon rôle sera du soutien informatique.

Black : Mis à part ton entraînement sur un logiciel de réalité virtuelle, as-tu suivi une formation dans le monde réel au combat au corps-à-corps, ou au tir avec une arme ?

Alexandra : Oui mais le problème est que je suis moyennement aguerri.

Black : J'ai l'impression que tu utilises un terme poli pour dire que tu n'es pas très douée pour te défendre.

Alexandra : J'avoue si je dois me battre contre une personne expérimentée, mes chances de l'emporter ne sont pas optimales.

Black : C'est formidable, j'ai envie de demander à ce que quelqu'un te remplace, je n'ai pas la patience de jouer les nounous.

Alexandra : Malheureusement tu n'as pas le choix Yuri, dans le pays il ne doit y avoir qu'environ une dizaine de personnes capables de neutraliser le système de sécurité du journaliste Spark. D'après ce que j'ai compris tu ne peux pas te passer de moi sur ce coup là.

Black : Très bien je cède, mais tu as intérêt à remplir correctement ta part de travail. Si la mission échoue à cause de toi, ne compte pas sur moi pour te défendre. Autrement dois-je tuer ou bien enlever Spark ?

Alexandra : Spark doit être ramené vivant, afin que nos supérieurs connaissent les sources d'informations du reporter. Le sous-directeur Rattus tient absolument à ce que le journaliste soit kidnappé, à mon avis Rattus doit craindre qu'un de ses secrets ait été découvert par Spark. Autrement j'ai un message du laboratoire, le professeur Franken a envie de t'installer une mise à jour au niveau des yeux.

Black : Très bien je vais voir ce que veut me proposer Franken.

Le professeur Franken avait au sein de la Complot Corp une réputation de savant fou, il était très compétent, mais certaines de ses expériences pouvaient franchement dérapées. Heureusement pour Franken, le président Complot le trouvait très utile, alors il avait pardonné les bourdes du savant.

Black : Monsieur Franken, vous vouliez me parler, que voulez améliorer au niveau de mes yeux ?

Franken : Je veux vous installer un dispositif spécial qui vous conférera la capacité d'aveugler temporairement les gens, grâce au rayon aveuglant qu'enverront vos yeux.

Black : Combien de temps seront incapables de voir mes adversaires ?

Franken : Cela dépend du temps que vous fixerez les yeux de vos ennemis avec le rayon. Si ce n'est qu'une seconde, l'aveuglement sera d'une à deux minutes, si vous envoyez pendant trente secondes le rayon sur quelqu'un, sa cécité pourra être permanente.

Black : Le rayon sera-t-il efficace sur une personne protégée par des lunettes de soleil ?

Franken : Pas encore, mais je travaille sur une version qui aura la capacité de passer outre, les verres protecteurs des lunettes de soleil modernes.

Black : Comment j'active et j'arrête le fonctionnement du rayon ?

Franken : Il faut dire pouvoir de la justice transforme moi.

Black : Vous moquez vous de moi ?

Franken : Pas du tout, si vous êtes prêt à attendre cinq minutes, je peux vous injecter tout de suite les nanomachines qui vous permettront de pouvoir lancer un rayon aveuglant.

Black : Allez-y, je suis impatient de pouvoir disposer d'une faculté très utile.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Black Fang demanda s'il pouvait commencer à s'entraîner à lancer son rayon aveuglant. Les nanomachines sont de minuscules robots de la taille d'un microbe, celles de la Complot Corp ont des fonctions très diverses et poussées, elles peuvent faire disparaître une cicatrice, ou couper en deux un morceau de bois.

Black : Monsieur Franken, j'ai envie de m'exercer dès maintenant, mais je suis sceptique sur votre mot d'activation ou de désactivation de ma nouvelle capacité.

Franken : Je vous promets que tout ce que je vous ai dit aujourd'hui, s'avère la pure vérité.

Black : Je ne vous crois pas du tout. Quel est le véritable mot ou phrase qui active et arrête le rayon aveuglant ?

Franken : Zob, active, et yob fait cesser de fonctionner.

Black : Je vais tout de suite parfaire ma maîtrise du rayon aveuglant avec les chats d'entraînement.

Franken : Il est inutile que vous maltraitiez des chats pour arriver à vous entraîner, vous pouvez à la place utiliser le logiciel de réalité virtuelle.

Black : La réalité virtuelle c'est bien, mais cela ne vaut pas encore l'entraînement dans le monde réel.

Les agents de terrain de la Complot Corp pour tester leurs armes et modifications corporelles, pouvaient utiliser des chiens et des chats élevés dans le but de servir de chair à canon. Il y avait une rumeur selon laquelle le président de la multinationale tuait des humains pour entretenir sa capacité à manier les armes, et son talent dans les arts martiaux. Le lendemain matin Black Fang attendait avec impatience qu'Alexandra Banks ait fini sa part de travail.

Black : Banks dépêches toi, nous allons finir par attirer l'attention, si tu ne termines pas rapidement la tâche qui t'incombe.

Alexandra : J'ai presque fini, d'ici une minute tout au plus j'aurai fini de m'occuper du système de sécurité protégeant Spark. Voilà j'ai réussi.

Black : Pourquoi as-tu mis plus de temps que prévu ?

Alexandra : Spark a mis à jour son système, de plus il a considérablement renforcé les normes de sécurité de son domicile. Il doit avoir un contact haut placé, seuls les hauts cadres de multinationales ou, les personnalités d'état disposent normalement d'un système de protection aussi perfectionné. Une araignée, sale bête je vais te, zut en tuant la bête j'ai ruiné mon travail, l'alarme silencieuse de Spark s'est déclenchée.

Black : Dans ce cas, adieu la subtilité, bonjour l'assaut frontal.

**Black Fang grâce à ses bras mécaniques, cassa plusieurs murs de la maison de Spark, mais malheureusement le journaliste le vit venir et le tint en joue. **

Spark : Vous n'êtes pas très subtil de foncer comme un dératé vers moi, levez les mains en l'air, d'ici une à deux minutes la police devrait venir ici.

Black : Zob.

Spark : Je suis aveugle, que se passe t-il ? Ouille. **Black Fang assomma Spark. **

Alexandra : Que va-t-on faire ? La police doit rechercher activement Spark, nous sommes cuits.

Black : J'avais prévu un plan b, j'ai descellé discrètement une plaque d'égout la nuit dernière, on peut s'en tirer si on voyage sous terre.

Alexandra : Les égouts c'est très sale, et cela génère des maladies, on doit vraiment s'y aventurer ?

Black : On n'a pas le choix, viens c'est un ordre.

Grâce au plan b de Black Fang les membres de l'ordre perdirent sa trace. Cependant Alexandra Banks n'était pas tiré d'affaire, Black avait très envie de lui nuire.

Alexandra : Je dois te dire merci Yuri, sans ton idée brillante la mission aurait pu échouer. J'ai une dette à ton égard.

Black : La flatterie ne te sauvera pas Banks, je vais faire un rapport de mission où je serai sans pitié à ton égard. Ta gaffe stupide a été très préjudiciable.

Alexandra : Tu ne me dénonceras pas Yuri, si tu fais ça je dévoilerai ton passé embarrassant à l'ensemble de tes collègues, je connais plusieurs de tes secrets honteux. Par exemple le fait que ton père était un exhibitionniste qui aimait montrer son sexe à des enfants.

Black : Comment es-tu au courant ?

Alexandra : En tant que pro de l'informatique, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi de consulter les fichiers personnels des agents de la Complot Corp.

Black : Très bien je ne te descendrai pas en flèche, mais tu dois me jurer que tu n'utiliseras plus jamais contre moi les secrets de mon père.

Alexandra : Promis juré, si je mens je vais en enfer.

L'entretien de Black Fang avec le sous-directeur Rattus ne fut pas sans tension.

Rattus : Avez-vous une idée de ce qui a déclenché l'alarme chez Spark le journaliste ?

Black : Je ne sais pas ce qui a donné l'éveil à Spark, peut-être qu'il a pris peur en me voyant moi et Banks, le reporter était réputé pour ses nerfs fragiles, et pour observer les environs de chez lui avec des jumelles.

Rattus : L'incendie de la maison de Spark s'est communiqué à plusieurs habitations, résultat on trouve des échos à la télévision sur la disparition du journaliste, vous n'avez pas été très discret.

Black : Je ne suis pas responsable du vent, de plus la mission a été une réussite, Spark a été appréhendé, les preuves que contenaient sa maison ont brûlés, et les médias pensent que les responsables de la disparition du journaliste sont de l'extrême droite.

Rattus : Si vous continuez à agir de manière spectaculaire, vous nuirez un jour à la Complot Corp, Black Fang. Monsieur Complot le président vous apprécie mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour vous croire intouchable. Vous pouvez disposer, je vous ai assez vu.

Complot : Monsieur Rattus dans combien de temps commencera la campagne promotionnelle pour le projet marionnettes ?

Rattus : Il faudra attendre au moins six mois monsieur Complot, il y a encore quelques petits problèmes à résoudre. Les cobayes meurent très rarement maintenant, mais ils ont quelque chose dans le regard qui les rend très facile à identifier.

Complot : Six mois c'est long, surtout que cela fait plus de vingt ans que j'attends que mon projet se concrétise.

Rattus : Justement pour un délicat travail de longue haleine, il vaut mieux prendre toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables.

Complot : Entendu mais essayez de faire en sorte que l'attente ne dure pas plus d'une demi année, je commence à en avoir marre de patienter.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Scientifique

**Projet marionnettes épisode 3**

Le traître qui avait vendu de l'anti-morphée aux concurrents de la multinationale Complot Corp était le docteur Faust, il avait réussi pendant un temps à se faire passer pour mort. Mais finalement les services de renseignement de la Complot Corp l'avaient retrouvé. Black Fang dit Yuri avait été chargé d'enlever Faust. Le cyborg Mike Anders tenait à accompagner Black Fang durant le rapt. Un cyborg était un être humain dont une partie du corps s'avérait mécanique.

Mike : Yuri j'aimerais que tu me permettes de participer à ta mission.

Black : D'abord réponds à une question. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de consulter les fichiers personnels d'autres membres de la Complot Corp ?

Mike : Jamais je respecte la vie privée de mes confrères, c'est un principe sacré chez moi.

Black : Dans ce cas-là je veux bien que tu viennes avec moi Anders.

Mike : Autrement que penses-tu de ma dernière acquisition ? Il s'agit de balles super incendiaires, une seule de ces petites merveilles te réduise en cendres un corps humain en moins de trente secondes.

Black : Cela peut être pratique pour se débarrasser d'un corps, si l'on tue une personne sans rapport avec une mission. Pour une fois tu as investi dans quelque chose d'utile.

Mike : A t'entendre Yuri, on dirait que le choix de mon équipement est souvent inadapté.

Black : C'est le cas Anders, tes aptitudes en tant qu'agent de terrain sont bonnes, mais ton goût pour les armes spectaculaires est souvent préjudiciable.

Mike : Je n'ai échoué qu'à deux missions au cours de ma carrière, j'ai un très bon niveau de réussite.

Black : Sans ton attirance pour les armes voyantes tu aurais pu avoir un tableau de chasse parfait, n'avoir à assumer aucun échec.

Mike : J'aime les gros calibres, mais ce n'est pas une tare.

Black : Personnellement je pense que ton refus de te passer de gros calibres quand la discrétion est de rigueur, constitue une faiblesse.

Mike : Tu as ton opinion et j'ai la mienne. Ah oui, le professeur Franken a appelé, il désire que tu essayes une nouvelle mise à jour.

Franken : Black Fang j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser beaucoup, la mise à jour équilibriste, elle consiste à vous injecter dans le cerveau des namomachines qui vont augmenter considérablement votre sens de l'équilibre. Au bout de dix injections, et avec un peu d'entraînement vous serez capable de marcher sur un corde d'une largeur d'un centimètre.

Black : Combien de temps sera nécessaire d'après vous pour être aussi doué qu'un funambule de cirque ?

Franken : Cela dépendra surtout de votre tolérance aux injections de nanomachines, certains peuvent supporter une injection tous les trois jours, tandis que d'autres doivent attendre trente jours entre chaque injection pour ne pas mettre leur santé en danger. Si vous êtes très tolérant, vous n'aurez besoin que d'un mois pour acquérir un niveau égal à un équilibriste de cirque.

Black : La mise à jour est organique ou mécanique ?

Franken : Organique, les nanomachines ne vont pas construire de machines dans votre cerveau, elles vont modifier vos neurones. J'ai l'impression que la modification équilibriste vous tient particulièrement à cœur, y a-t-il une raison particulière qui vous motive ?

Black : Cela ne vous regarde pas, contentez-vous de m'injecter les nanomachines.

Mike : Yuri avant de partir pour le domicile du docteur Faust, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser. Alexandra t'a fait quelque chose ou quoi ?

Black : Précise ta question, je connais plusieurs Alexandra au sein de la Complot Corp.

Mike : Je parle d'Alexandra Banks, celle qui te sert de soutien logistique et informatique, tu es souvent froid et distant, mais avec elle depuis peu, il y a une hostilité manifeste.

Black : Tu as raison, Banks m'a fait une belle crasse, mais je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il s'agit. Si tu veux éviter de me mettre en colère, je te conseille de ne pas enquêter sur le conflit entre moi et Banks.

Mike : Est-il vrai que tu connaissais depuis longtemps le docteur Faust ?

Black : En effet je suis entré en contact avec lui, il y a une bonne dizaine d'années.

Mike : Ressens-tu quelque chose de particulier à être complice de sa mort ?

Black : Cela n'est pas sûr que Faust meure.

Mike : Il y a quand même de fortes chances qu'il trépasse, les cadres de la Complot Corp supportent vraiment mal la trahison, même quand elle est motivée par de puissantes raisons.

Black : Que veux-tu dire Anders ?

Mike : Faust n'a pas agi de son plein gré, il a trahi la Complot Corp car son fils avait été enlevé.

Black : Je ne savais pas, mais cela ne change pas la nature de notre mission. Si nous ne ramenons pas Faust, d'autres s'en chargeront, et il est fort probable qu'ils soient moins compréhensifs que toi.

Mike : Cela ne te gêne pas de t'en prendre à quelqu'un que tu connais bien ?

Black : Faust est une vieille connaissance, mais ce n'est pas un ami. Je n'éprouve donc pas de réticences à m'occuper de lui.

La maison du docteur Faust était isolée mais ses systèmes de sécurité s'avéraient de premier ordre. Résultat Black Fang et Mike Anders furent repérés dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans le jardin de Faust.

Black : Anders c'est bon, le gaz Bès a été diffusé dans le domicile de Faust ?

Mike : C'est fait mais est-ce vraiment utile ? Le docteur doit être protégé grâce à l'anti-morphée.

Black : Justement non, le département recherche de la Complot Corp a trouvé une parade à l'anti-morphée, il s'agit du gaz bès.

Mike : Au fait c'est quoi déjà l'anti-morphée ?

Black : Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce liquide, à part qu'il est souverain contre la majorité des substances soporifiques. Bon assez discuté, le docteur doit dormir à poings fermés, passons à l'action.

**Black Fang crocheta une porte. **

Black : Zut Faust n'est pas endormi.

Faust : Le célèbre Black Fang en personne, j'apprécie que l'on me témoigne de grands égards. A votre place je m'en irai d'ici tant qu'il est temps. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir votre mort sur ma conscience.

Black : Vous n'êtes pas armé docteur Faust, et nous vous tenons tous les deux en joue, votre bluff ne marche pas.

Faust : C'est vrai mais j'ai de puissants amis. Rex à l'attaque.

**Un robot de combat à l'allure de statue attaqua, Mike fut assommé au bout de quelques secondes, mais l'agent Black Fang neutralisa le robot avec une bombe à impulsion magnétique. **

Faust : Bravo vous avez visé avec soin, si vous n'aviez pas fait très attention, votre bombe à impulsion magnétique n'aurait pas seulement mis hors service mon robot, elle vous aurait aussi affecté.

Black : Trêves de bavardages, allongez-vous par terre, et pas de coup fourré ou je vous tue.

Faust : Vos menaces ne m'impressionnent pas, je suis sûr que vous avez reçu l'ordre de me ramener vivant. Cette sale vermine de Rattus aime trop jouer les bourreaux, pour qu'il ait donné l'instruction de m'assassiner.

Black : Si vous vous rendez gentiment, je promets de faire des démarches afin que la Complot Corp se charge de retrouver votre fils.

Faust : Noble intention mais je ne crois pas que vous arriviez à grand-chose.

Black : Je suis la seule option qui vous laisse une chance pour que votre fils s'en tire en un seul morceau.

Faust : Il faudrait que vous ayez l'assentiment du président Complot pour que ma progéniture soit sauvée.

Black : Je peux obtenir le soutien de Complot, il m'aime bien.

Faust : Même si vous avez raison, je n'ai pas envie d'énerver les ravisseurs de mon fils, Médor assomme.

**Un autre robot de combat s'en prit à Black Fang, il était immunisé contre les effets des grenades à impulsion magnétique. Cela fut très éprouvant pour l'agent de vaincre. **

Faust : Impressionnant vous avez vaincu Médor, mais il me reste encore un autre robot de combat, et celui-ci est beaucoup plus fort. De plus vous êtes très fatigué. Mais comme vous avez fait preuve de gentillesse à mon égard, je vais être magnanime avec vous. Black Fang prenez votre compagnon et disparaissez à jamais de ma vue.

Black : J'ai une réputation à tenir, je n'ai jamais échoué durant une mission, j'ai l'intention d'avoir un palmarès parfait jusqu'au moment de ma retraite.

Faust : La vie est précieuse, mettre son intégrité physique en danger pour une question d'orgueil est une stupidité terrible.

Black : Peut-être mais ma renommée est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, par conséquent je préfère mourir en tentant de la préserver.

Faust : Vous êtes navrant, Fifi attaque.

**A peine Faust finit de parler qu'un homme découpe avec son sabre le robot Fifi. **

Raiden : Monsieur Faust, votre fils est entre les mains de mes employeurs, il a été délivré des griffes de la Conspiration Corp.

Faust : Vous ne me jouez pas un tour ? Pouvez-vous jurer sur ce que vous avez de plus cher que vous me dites la vérité ?

Raiden : Je promets sur la tête de mon fils et de ma femme, que ce que j'affirme est la pure vérité.

Black : C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Raiden, j'ai rêvé plusieurs fois de me mesurer à vous. Maintenant éloignez-vous du docteur Faust, ou il vous en cuira.

Raiden : Je ne peux pas, mes employeurs veulent que je leur ramène Faust.

Black : Dans ce cas là, vous allez mourir Raiden.

**Raiden avec un seul coup de poing, mit K.O Black Fang. **

Mike : Yuri, il faut s'en aller rapidement la police peut arriver d'ici peu de temps.

Black : Où sont Raiden et le docteur Faust ?

Mike : Ils sont partis, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Black : J'ai déposé un émetteur miniature sur Faust, je devrais connaître sa position, zut je ne capte rien.

Mike : On découvrira peut-être où se terre Faust, une fois dans la base. Allez, il est plus que temps de partir.

La discussion entre Black Fang et le sous-directeur Rattus fut agitée.

Rattus : Je ne suis pas content de vous Black Fang, vous avez lamentablement échoué.

Black : Deux personnes contre trois robots de combat dernière génération, et le légendaire Raiden, cela fait beaucoup.

Rattus : Raiden est censé avoir pris sa retraite, j'ai du mal à vous croire quand vous dites qu'il est intervenu pour escorter Faust.

Black : C'est pourtant la vérité monsieur Rattus, et je ne pense pas avoir eu affaire à un sosie. Le style de combat de Raiden est très facile à reconnaître, pour un œil exercé.

Rattus : Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait usage de votre arme à feu pour tuer Raiden, s'il ne disposait que d'un sabre ?

Black : Cela aurait été une perte de temps, le sabre de Raiden lui confère des réflexes surhumains, qui lui permettent de parer la plupart des balles des armes à feu. Il m'aurait fallu un équipement spécial pour pouvoir battre le sabre de Raiden.

Rattus : C'est une légende le fameux sabre pareur de balles de Raiden.

Black : Malheureusement non, mon maître Croc noir a affronté Raiden, il lui a vidé deux chargeurs dessus, pourtant Raiden n'a pas eu une seule égratignure.

Rattus : D'après mes souvenirs Croc noir est un alcoolique, il me paraît étonnant que vous fassiez confiance à une épave.

Black : Croc noir avait un fort penchant pour la bouteille, mais il s'est soigné, en plus il m'a raconté l'anecdote sur Raiden avant de devenir alcoolique. Enfin je vous conseille de mesurer vos paroles à propos de mon maître sinon je vous mets mon poing dans la figure.

Rattus : Vous êtes bien insolent, disparaissez pendant que je réfléchis à une sanction à votre égard.

Pendant que Black Fang bouillonnait, Alexandra Banks voulut lui parler.

Black : Que me veux-tu Banks ? Cela a intérêt à être important sinon tu le regretteras.

Alexandra : J'ai une information importante à t'apprendre, je suis prête à te la donner, si tu t'engages à me pardonner, à ne plus éprouver de colère contre moi.

Black : Si l'information est valable, je veux bien oublier ma rancœur à ton égard.

Alexandra : J'ai appris que l'on avait effectué sans ton accord des tests de nanomachines sur toi, Yuri. Notamment des injections de minuscules robots augmentant les réflexes. Le responsable des tests sur les cobayes non volontaires était le professeur Franken.

Black : Si tu ne me m'as pas raconté de fable, je veux bien t'accorder une seconde chance. Mais si tu m'as trompé, tu peux compter sur moi pour t'enfoncer à la première opportunité.

Le président de la multinationale Complot Corp, monsieur Complot eut une discussion avec Rattus quand il apprit les mesures disciplinaires, que le sous-directeur réservait à Black Fang.

Complot : Monsieur Rattus j'ai appris que vous vouliez donner à Black Fang du travail administratif. Pourquoi avez-vous pris cette décision insolite ?

Rattus : Black Fang m'a manqué de respect, il mérite donc une punition.

Complot : Vous avez cherché la bête, vous avez délibérément insulté Croc noir le mentor de Black Fang. Les torts sont partagés, or vous n'avez subi aucune sanction, par conséquent il ne serait pas juste que Black Fang soit puni.

Rattus : Pourquoi protégez-vous Black Fang ? Cet élément rebelle risque de trahir la Complot Corp un jour.

Complot : Black Fang est précieux, contrairement aux larbins dans votre genre qui se contentent de suivre bêtement les ordres.

Rattus : Je suis capable d'initiatives, par exemple bien que l'on soit mardi le jour où je m'habille habituellement avec une cravate marron, j'ai mis une cravate noire.

Complot : Très impressionnant, avez-vous réglé le problème qu'entraînent sur les réflexes, les dispositifs marionnettes ?

Rattus : Malheureusement cela semble un problème très difficile à résoudre, voire insoluble.

Complot : Je commence à me lasser de votre lenteur Rattus, mais comme je suis de très bonne humeur, je vous accorde un nouveau délai.

Rattus : Merci de votre mansuétude monsieur Complot.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Souris verte

**Projet marionnettes épisode 4**

Black Fang était d'humeur électrique quand il vint voir le professeur Franken.

Franken : Que se passe t-il Black Fang ? Vous semblez de très mauvaise humeur.

Black : J'ai appris que vous aviez mené sur moi, des expériences sans mon consentement, est-ce exact ?

Franken : Pas du tout, avant de vous injecter des nanomachines ou des produits, je vous expliquais toujours ce qui allait se passer, et j'agissais sur votre demande.

Black : Vous avez un tic quand vous mentez professeur. Donc c'est inutile de chercher à me cacher la vérité. J'aimerai savoir si ma vie est en danger, est-ce que je risque de mourir jeune ?

Franken : Non si vous faites attention, vous pourriez vivre centenaire.

Black : J'ai une proposition à vous faire, si vous m'injecter les nanomachines réflexes surhumains, je suis prêt à vous pardonner. Si vous refusez ma proposition je fais de votre vie un enfer.

Franken : Êtes-vous pleinement conscient des effets des nanomachines réflexes surhumains ? Seul Raiden a eu la force de caractère de supporter les douleurs terribles, que les nanomachines provoquent dans la semaine suivant leur injection.

Black : Je sais très bien ce qui m'attend, ne vous en faites pas.

Franken : Dans plus de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf cas sur cent celui qui a subi l'injection de réflexes surhumains, choisit de se suicider une heure après la piqûre contenant des nanomachines.

Black : Ce n'est pas un secret pour moi, je connais toutes les embûches possibles de mon plan.

Franken : Pourquoi voulez-vous vous lancez dans un projet insensé ?

Black : Afin d'avoir la chance de me venger de la défaite que m'a infligé Raiden.

Franken : La vengeance apporte rarement de la satisfaction, plutôt de l'amertume.

Black : Je ressens toujours un immense plaisir à me venger de ceux qui m'humilient. De plus n'oubliez pas que vous n'avez pas le choix, soit vous m'obéissez, soit je demande au président Complot de s'occuper de votre cas.

Franken : Inutile de me menacer, vous aurez ce que vous souhaitez, même si vous allez probablement en mourir de douleur.

Black : **Une sonnerie téléphonique retentit.** Ah le devoir m'appelle, l'injection sera pour plus tard.

Rattus : Black Fang votre échec a été pardonné par monsieur Complot, et j'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier. Il s'agit d'enlever Psycho Mantis, un cadre important d'une multinationale rivale, la Conspiration Corp.

Black : Psycho Mantis j'ai le droit à un défilé de légendes en ce moment, monsieur Rattus.

Rattus : Il va de soi que si vous échouez et, que vous me servez comme excuse la soit disant capacité de Psycho Mantis à contrôler les esprits, je serais très sévère à votre égard.

Black : Psycho Mantis peut réellement manipuler les gens, mais ne vous en faites pas s'il n'aurait aucun mal à contrôler un esprit tel que le vôtre, le mien sera beaucoup plus difficile à posséder.

Rattus : Votre insolence vous perdra Black Fang, monsieur Complot ne sera pas toujours là pour pardonner vos piques douteuses.

Avant de partir à la chasse de Psycho Mantis, l'agent Black Fang dit Yuri avait rendez-vous avec Alexandra Banks pour obtenir du matériel.

Alexandra : J'ai deux outils pour toi Yuri, ce boîtier émet des ondes qui annuleront la capacité de Psycho Mantis à déplacer les objets. De plus ce casque te protégera de la faculté de possession des esprits de ta cible.

Black : Très bien, as-tu des informations à me donner sur le lieu où se trouve Mantis ?

Alexandra : Mantis a une totale confiance dans ses pouvoirs, par conséquent son domicile ne semble pas contenir de systèmes de sécurité, bien que Mantis soit un cadre important de la Conspiration Corp. Mais comme on n'est pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise, je suis partante pour t'accompagner.

Black : Non merci je veux m'occuper de Mantis tout seul, je ne veux de l'aide de personne pour l'appréhender.

Alexandra : Monsieur Complot a beau t'apprécier, si la mission échoue à cause de ton orgueil, tu seras sévèrement sanctionné.

Black : Je sais ce que je fais, Mantis est une cible que je peux arrêter tout seul.

Alexandra : A ta place je n'irais pas tout seul pour s'occuper de Mantis, de plus tu vexeras profondément Mike Anders, en refusant qu'il participe à la mission.

Black : Je me moque complètement des opinions d'Anders, c'est un agent efficace, mais je n'ai aucune affection pour lui.

Alexandra : Si tu continues à être froid et distant comme tu l'es Yuri, tu auras un jour des ennuis monstres.

Black : Ton opinion ne m'intéresse pas Banks.

Psycho : Chantez en travaillant c'est un bon stimulant.

Black : Haut les mains Psycho Mantis, et pas de gestes brusques sinon je tire.

Psycho : Inutile de faire le malin Black Fang, tu crois que ton casque te protège de ma faculté de contrôle des esprits, mais il n'en est rien.

Black : Argh, ce n'est pas possible, je dois résister. **Black essaie de donner un coup de poing maladroit. **

Psycho : Bravo tu résistes bien, avant que tu ne deviennes ma marionnette obéissante, je vais t'informer. Ton casque est une protection obsolète, j'ai renforcé considérablement avec de l'entraînement mes facultés psychiques. Résultat les casques en adamantium ne constitue plus depuis plusieurs mois, un rempart efficace contre mon pouvoir de possession.

Black : Tu ne m'as pas encore vaincu Mantis.

Psycho : Non mais d'ici quelques minutes, ton esprit sera brisé à jamais.

Black (chante) : Une souris verte qui courait dans l'herbe, je l'attrape par la queue, et la montre à ses messieurs.

Psycho : Non pas la chanson de la souris verte.

Black : Ha, ha, prends ça Mantis. **Il l'assomme d'un coup de poing. **J'ai été sauvé par une comptine pour enfant, la vie est étrange.

Complot : Je vous félicite agent Black Fang, vous avez réussi là où une équipe de choc composée de dix hommes entraînés a échoué.

Black : Merci monsieur le président, mais je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Complot : En récompense pour votre immense mérite, je vous propose le poste de sous-directeur de Rattus.

Rattus : Mais que vais-je devenir si je perds mon travail ?

Complot : Ne vous en faites, je suis sûr que vous serez très précieux en tant qu'homme de ménage.

Rattus : Je suis très compétent, et capable de vous surprendre agréablement. Par exemple aujourd'hui j'ai mis des chaussettes bleues à la place de chaussettes blanches.

Complot : Vos fantaisies vestimentaires sont comiques, mais votre argument de défense est nul.

Black : S'il vous plaît monsieur Complot laissez monsieur Rattus conserver son poste, je ne tiens pas à prendre sa place. Une simple augmentation de salaire de 10% me comblera.

Complot : Très bien vous avez décidément beaucoup de chance Rattus, mais vous avez intérêt à être très productif si vous voulez conserver votre poste. Cependant je pose une condition pour que vous continuez à exercer en tant que sous-directeur, il faut dire merci à Black et vous incliner.

Rattus : C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Vous me demandez une chose très désagréable monsieur Complot.

Complot : Ou bien vous vous inclinez, et remerciez Black, ou alors vous devrez apprendre dès demain le maniement de la serpillère.

Rattus (vexé) : Merci Black pour votre générosité.

Alexandra : Yuri j'ai appris que tu avais refusé une promotion importante, qu'est-ce qui motive cette décision étrange ?

Black : Je veux continuer à être un agent de terrain, je déteste l'idée de devoir passer mes journées assis sur une chaise, à examiner des dossiers.

Alexandra : Tu renonces à de gros avantages quand même, si tu avais accepté d'être sous-directeur, ton salaire aurait été doublé, et tu aurais eu droit à des privilèges élevés, comme par exemple une voiture de fonction avec un chauffeur.

Black : Entre avoir une fonction prestigieuse mais ennuyeuse, et un travail exaltant, je choisis le métier passionnant.

Alexandra : Autrement j'ai entendu dire que tu avais laissé Rattus s'incliner devant toi, le sous-directeur ne te pardonnera jamais cette offense. Il va faire le maximum pour te pourrir la vie.

Black : Qu'il essaie le président Complot me protège, je n'ai qu'à glisser un mot au président, et Rattus se retrouve agent d'entretien.

Alexandra : Rattus est incompétent, aigri et souvent impoli, mais il est aussi vicieux, il peut mettre au point des plans très élaborés quand il s'agit de nuire.

Black : Peut-être mais je ne regrette rien, j'ai particulièrement adoré le moment où Rattus me faisait une courbette. En outre je gagne déjà confortablement ma vie, mon salaire est supérieur à cinq mille euros par mois.

Alexandra : Justement tu as été plusieurs fois floué, certaines de tes primes ont été volontairement diminuées. Quelqu'un de la Complot Corp s'arrange pour détourner une grosse partie des fonds alloués aux agents de terrain comme toi.

Black : Tu as une idée de l'identité du voleur d'argent ?

Alexandra : Je soupçonne Rattus d'être l'auteur des fraudes, mais je n'ai pas de preuve suffisante pour l'inquiéter. C'est dommage si tu avais été nommé sous-directeur à sa place, mon enquête aurait pu progresser.

Black : D'après toi combien d'argent je n'ai pas reçu.

Alexandra : Au moins un million d'euros.

Black : Ce n'est pas grave je toucherai deux mots à monsieur Complot, il devrait charger quelqu'un d'enquêter sur les graves manquements de Rattus.

Un danger planait sur la multinationale Complot Corp, l'agent Raiden était en contact avec des personnes très influentes.

Raiden : Le projet marionnettes est bien avancé, si personne n'arrête Complot, il pourrait avoir le monde à ses pieds.

?1 : Nous avons conclu une trêve avec Complot, tant qu'il respecte scrupuleusement les termes de notre accord, il nous est impossible d'agir contre lui directement.

?2 : Il n'empêche le projet marionnettes met en danger l'ensemble des démocraties. Nous avons beau avoir pour principe d'éviter l'attaque frontale, parfois il est bon d'agir directement.

?3 : Je suis d'avis de laisser Complot continuer encore quelques temps ses expériences, son projet pourrait servir à contrôler de dangereux déviants.

?2 : Ce n'est pas à nous de décider qui est normal et anormal, de plus si nous agissons trop tard, les sacrifices et les efforts de nos prédécesseurs seront réduits à néant.

?1 : Je crois qu'il faut encore attendre, récoltons d'abord le maximum d'informations sur les faiblesses et les points forts de l'entreprise Complot Corp.

?2 : Très bien mais il faudra tôt ou tard que nous planifions d'attaquer la Complot Corp, et je plaide pour agir tôt.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Ministre

**Projet marionnettes épisode 5**

Black Fang dit Yuri avait réussi à surmonter la douleur de l'injection des nanomachines conférant des réflexes surhumains, faite par le professeur Franken. Si l'ultime examen de santé était bon, Yuri reprenait du service pour la Complot Corp.

Franken : On peut dire que vous avez une volonté de fer Black Fang et une sacrée résistance physique. Il ne vous a fallu qu'un mois de convalescence pour vous remettre complètement des effets de réflexes surhumains.

Black : Combien de temps avait duré la convalescence de Raiden à cause de réflexes surhumains ?

Franken : Trois semaines, mais d'un autre côté, il bénéficiait d'une amélioration mécanique qui accroissait considérablement ses facultés de récupération.

Black : Moi aussi j'ai une machine qui m'aide à récupérer physiquement, c'est dommage j'aurais voulu faire mieux que Raiden. Autrement me jugez-vous apte à retravailler comme agent de terrain ?

Franken : Vous me semblez en pleine forme, mais si j'étais à votre place, j'attendrai encore une semaine avant de me remettre à travailler pour la Complot Corp.

Black : Non je veux me remettre à bosser le plus tôt possible, être inactif pendant un mois a déjà été très pesant.

Franken : Sommes-nous quittes maintenant ? Êtes-vous prêt à me laisser tranquille pour l'affaire, où vous avez été un cobaye sans que je vous consulte ?

Black : Je n'ai qu'une parole, toutefois si j'apprends une nouvelle fois que vous m'avez fait un coup en traître vous aurez intérêt à savoir courir vite, car sinon vous aurez de gros ennuis.

Black : Ah Anders tu voulais me parler, me voilà donc, que me veux-tu ?

Mike : J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as refusé que je t'aide dans la capture de Psycho Mantis. Si j'avais participé à la mission de neutralisation de Mantis, cela aurait contribué à faire de moi une légende.

Black : C'est vrai mais agir à deux au lieu de se débrouiller seul, aurait diminué les retombées positives pour ma réputation.

Mike : Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu m'as laissé sur le côté Yuri, pour une question d'amour-propre.

Black : Tu me connais bien Anders, tu sais par conséquent que ma renommée est ma principale source de motivation dans la vie.

Mike : Il n'empêche que tu aurais pu faire un geste, en égard des nombreuses fois où je t'ai aidé.

Black : Je t'ai rendu la pareille à chaque fois que tu me rendais service lors d'une mission, donc je ne te dois rien.

Mike : Tu devrais changer d'attitude Yuri, même si je suis habitué à ton comportement, il arrive parfois que tu m'énerves beaucoup. Sans l'estime de monsieur Complot il y a belle lurette que tu ne serais plus un agent de terrain.

Black : Ce qui est fait est fait, cela ne sert à rien de se lamenter. Cependant je te propose un marché, bats moi au tir sur cible, et je serais d'accord pour t'emmener avec moi lors de la prochaine mission, où il y aura comme objectif d'affronter un mercenaire ou un assassin célèbre.

Mike : Très bien Yuri, autrement j'ai besoin d'une opinion, j'ai envie de m'acheter un pistolet-mitrailleur Terreur, mais mon instinct me dit que je fais une erreur. A ton avis mon intuition est juste ou fausse ?

Black : Terreur est un attrape-nigaud, ce pistolet s'enraye beaucoup plus fréquemment que ne le laisse entendre la publicité. Même quand on prend un modèle haut de gamme, et qu'on fait attention à l'entretien de son pistolet, Terreur perd facilement sa capacité à tirer.

Mike : C'est dommage je trouvais cool la capacité d'envoyer cent balles à la seconde des pistolets Terreur.

Black : Justement c'est un autre argument pour ne pas acheter de Terreur, il se décharge tellement vite, qu'il perd en efficacité quand on veut mitrailler une foule.

Mike : Tu crois ? Plusieurs célébrités du milieu des armes vantent pourtant la capacité de tir du Terreur.

Black : Il n'y a aucun soldat ou policier qui vante Terreur. D'après ce que j'ai compris la publicité de Terreur est faite par des adeptes du tir sur cible, qui n'ont aucune notion du combat de rue ou du champ de bataille. Donc l'avis de ceux qui font la publicité de Terreur ne vaut pas grand-chose. Bon je dois te laisser l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec monsieur Complot approche.

Complot : Black Fang comment allez-vous ? Je dois vous féliciter chaudement, personne au sein de la Complot Corp, à part vous n'avait supporté les effets des nanomachines réflexes surhumains.

Black : Merci monsieur Complot, si je suis venu vous voir c'est pour vous mettre au courant d'une affaire grave. Des détournements de fonds ont lieu au sein de la Complot Corp. Je soupçonne le sous-directeur Rattus d'en être un des principaux bénéficiaires.

Complot : Avez-vous des preuves solides pour étayer vos propos ?

Black : Pas encore, c'est pourquoi je requiers votre aide pour mettre la main sur les têtes pensantes de la fraude.

Complot : Vous pensez que Rattus n'est pas celui qui organise le vol d'argent ?

Black : Rattus doit faire un gros effort d'intelligence pour ouvrir ou fermer une porte. Par conséquent je suis certain qu'il y a quelqu'un qui doit être au-dessus de lui dans la fraude.

Complot : Très bien je vais enquêter à mon tour sur les détournements, pouvez-vous me citer le nom de votre source ?

Black : Malheureusement non, j'ai confiance en vous, mais pas dans certains de vos subordonnés proches. J'ai peur qu'en levant l'anonymat de ma source, il lui arrive des ennuis graves, du genre un meurtre.

Complot : Autrement Black je trouve que vous y allez un peu fort, en matière d'améliorations mécaniques et organiques sur votre corps, l'année dernière vous en avez bénéficié de trente. J'ai peur que votre organisme ne sature, il faudrait peut-être faire plus attention, espacer les mises à jour.

Black : Votre sollicitude me touche, mais je vais bien, et puis je connais des personnes qui vont beaucoup plus loin que moi en matière d'améliorations.

Complot : Souvent les fanatiques d'améliorations finissent par devenir fou ou, avoir de graves lésions corporelles. Je ne dis pas que vous êtes fanatique, cependant vous allez quand même loin pour modifier votre corps.

Black : On n'a rien sans rien, si je suis un agent efficace de la Complot Corp, c'est en partie parce que je ne ménage pas ma peine pour être performant.

Complot : Vous êtes plus que performant Black, vous êtes le meilleur agent de terrain de la Complot Corp. Ce serait dommage que votre légende se termine mal à cause d'un excès de zèle. Bon j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend, je vous promets de vous informer régulièrement des résultats de l'enquête.

Black : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Banks, je crois que monsieur Complot le président fait partie de ceux qui volent les agents de terrain.

Alexandra : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Complot vole ses propres employés ?

Black : Quand Complot m'a dit qu'il allait enquêter sur les détournements de fonds, son tic de mensonge s'est déclenché.

Alexandra : C'est quoi un tic de mensonge ?

Black : Lorsqu'une personne ment, il arrive souvent qu'inconsciemment elle ait un geste, ou une expression particulière, du type bouger les pieds, souffler légèrement. Le tic de mensonge de Complot est un petit mouvement de la lèvre inférieure.

Alexandra : Que comptes-tu faire Yuri ?

Black : Il n'y a rien à faire, je fais un travail illégal, je ne peux pas m'adresser à la police ou aux tribunaux, sous prétexte que l'on rogne mon salaire. Mais je sens que si je suis encore victime d'une grosse crasse de la part de la Complot Corp, je changerai d'employeur, même si c'est très risqué.

Alexandra : Je comprends ton ressentiment Yuri mais j'éviterai de quitter la Complot Corp, si j'étais toi. Ceux qui sont liés à la Complot Corp comme toi, qui connaissent bien sa face sombre, et qui essaient de changer de camp, ont une courte espérance de vie.

Black : Tu as raison, si tu t'inquiètes pour ta sécurité, ne t'en fais pas, ton anonymat reste intact. Je n'ai rien dit sur l'identité de celle qui m'a renseigné sur la fraude dont je suis victime.

Alexandra : Cela me rassure Yuri. Autrement comment progresses-tu en matière d'informatique ?

Black : Je tape plus vite grâce au livre d'exercices sur le maniement des touches d'un clavier que tu m'as remis. **Une sonnerie téléphonique retentit.** Ah le devoir m'appelle, j'ai un assassinat à mener.

Rattus : J'ai bien fait d'installer une caméra dans le bureau d'Alexandra Banks, je sais maintenant que Black Fang est à bout, un petit coup de pouce de ma part pourrait l'inciter à trahir la Complot Corp. Mais avant toute chose occupons-nous de celui qui m'a volé un trombone. Si j'attrape celui qui m'a dérobé mon accessoire de bureau, il sera viré comme un malpropre, je m'arrangerai pour que mon voleur soit licencié pour faute professionnelle.

Black : Monsieur Rattus quelle est la nature exacte de ma mission ?

Rattus : Black Fang vous devrez assassiner le ministre roumain du développement durable, et salir sa mémoire en mettant sur son ordinateur des photos numériques montrant des scènes de zoophilie, c'est-à-dire des relations sexuelles entre humains et animaux.

Black : Je croyais que la majorité des ministres de Roumanie travaillait pour la Complot Corp.

Rattus : De temps en temps il y a un idéaliste imperméable à la corruption qui se manifeste.

Black : Quel préjudice inflige le ministre du développement durable à la Complot Corp ?

Rattus : Il défend une loi qui obligera la Complot Corp à justifier ses tarifs en matière de distribution de l'eau. Vous avez deux jours pour mener à bien votre mission.

Black : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai l'impression qu'un terrible traquenard nous attend, Anders.

Mike : Tu es pessimiste Yuri, moi je crois que cette mission va être une partie de plaisir. La cible est faible physiquement, et n'a pas de garde du corps.

Black : J'espère que tu as raison, bon il est temps de se taire, nous approchons du domicile de notre victime.

**Black Fang crocheta une porte d'entrée, mais Mike Anders l'interrompit. **

Mike : Enfer j'aperçois Raiden, il nous faut des renforts.

Black : Pas nécessairement grâce à l'amélioration réflexes surhumains je suis beaucoup plus fort.

Mike : Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as beaucoup moins d'expérience que Raiden, et tu ne bénéficies que de cent dix améliorations, tandis que lui en a plus de cinq cents.

Black : Cela ne change rien au fait que je peux triompher de Raiden.

Raiden : Quand vous aurez fini de bavarder, venez-vous battre cela fait plus de cinq minutes que je vous ai repéré.

Mike : Je propose de fuir, il n'y a aucune honte à éviter un combat qui est perdu d'avance.

Black : Joue les lâches si tu veux, moi j'ai une légende à construire.

Mike : Alexandra me pardonnerait difficilement si je ne faisais pas le maximum pour essayer de te sauver, donc je viens avec toi.

Raiden : Messieurs cela fait dix minutes que votre cible a été emmenée dans un centre géré par mes employeurs. Comme je suis de très bonne humeur je suis prêt à vous laisser filer, profitez donc de cette chance.

Mike : Yuri je crois que Raiden est beaucoup trop fort pour nous. Même si tu as fait de gros progrès, je doute qu'en moins de trois mois, tu as pu combler l'immense fossé qui vous sépare toi et Raiden.

Black : Tu es vraiment désespérant Anders, malgré une occasion formidable de te faire un nom dans le milieu des assassins, tu rechignes beaucoup.

Mike : Très bien je n'insiste plus, Raiden en garde.

**Raiden neutralisa en une seconde Mike, il lui fallut vingt secondes pour assommer Black Fang. **

Mike : Nous sommes vivants seulement parce que Raiden a été gentil avec nous, j'espère que la prochaine fois tu tiendras compte de mes conseils Yuri.

Black : J'admets que tu as eu raison Anders, mais je suis sûr que la prochaine fois que je rencontrerai Raiden, je serai beaucoup plus difficile à battre. D'ailleurs mon dernier duel avec Raiden a été épique, j'ai failli l'emporter.

Mike : C'est possible si tu rencontres Raiden d'ici plus de cinq ans que tu puisses le vaincre. Autrement j'ai un doute sur le côté épique de ta dernière confrontation avec Raiden, je veux bien croire que tu ais mieux résisté que moi, mais je suis certain que tu as tenu moins de trente secondes.

Black : Et bien, en fait, euh, bon filons avant que la police n'arrive.

Mike : Où est la clé-usb contenant les photos de rapports zoophiles ?

Black : Raiden l'a confisqué, la mission est un échec total.

Rattus : Je vous dis bravo Black Fang, la Complot Corp aura des millions d'euros de dépenses supplémentaires à cause de vous. Quelle excuse avez-vous pour justifier votre calamiteux échec ?

Black : Raiden a joué les trouble-fêtes, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu mais il s'est montré le plus fort.

Rattus : Le quartier où habite votre cible contient plusieurs caméras. Comment pouvez-vous expliquer que Raiden un homme qui se balade avec un sabre n'est pas attiré l'attention ?

Black : Raiden utilise un camouflage optique très perfectionné, qui permet de le rendre invisible pour la plupart des appareils de surveillance.

Rattus : Je crois que vous me servez un conte à dormir debout, aussi pertinent que les capacités de raisonnement de votre mentor Croc noir.

Black : Mon mentor est un peu diminué suite à la mort de son fils, mais il reste quand même une personne redoutable.

Rattus : Croc noir est une épave lamentable, une loque pathétique qui ne vaut plus rien du tout aujourd'hui.

Black : Mon maître est un homme remarquable, sa valeur est bien supérieure à la vôtre, espèce de skaven.

Rattus : Qu'est-ce qu'un skaven ?

Black : Un homme-rat, d'ailleurs je suis certain que votre côté rat vous le tenez de votre mère, je l'ai un peu connu, elle a une face de rongeur.

Rattus : Ma maman est très belle, je ne vous permets pas de l'insulter, espèce d'incapable. Disparaissez de mon bureau.

Black : Moins je vois votre face d'abruti mieux je me porte. **Black Fang sortit en ouvrant une porte. **

Rattus : Cette fois la coupe est pleine Black, je jure de faire tout mon possible pour rendre infernale ta vie. D'ailleurs comme acompte je te réserve une très mauvaise surprise.


	6. Chapitre 6 : euthanasie

**Projet marionnettes épisode 6**

Rattus qui désirait plus que tout nuire à Black Fang dit Yuri, décida de voir monsieur Complot pour obtenir des punitions contre Yuri.

Rattus : Monsieur Complot, je soupçonne Black Fang d'être un voleur, qui sème la zizanie au sein de votre entreprise.

Complot : Qu'est-ce que déroberait Black ?

Rattus : Des agrafes, j'accuse Black de m'avoir subtilisé deux agrafes.

Complot : C'est une plaisanterie ?

Rattus : Pas du tout, je suis sérieux, j'affirme que Black vole de temps à autre des agrafes.

Complot : Je vois mal Black se livrer à un larcin minable tel qu'un vol de fournitures de bureau. Et même si c'est le cas, il faudra qu'il fasse quelque chose de beaucoup plus nuisible à ma société pour que je le sanctionne.

Rattus : Black est au courant pour la fraude sur les primes de certains salariés, il faut le faire taire, avant qu'il ne révèle à d'autres personnes ce qu'il sait.

Complot : Ce n'est pas nécessaire, si les primes de Black ne sont plus rognées, qu'on lui désigne un bouc émissaire, et qu'on tue celui ou celle qui enquête pour Black, Yuri ne devrait plus s'intéresser à l'affaire de fraude.

Rattus : Je crois que Black n'est plus un élément loyal de l'entreprise, il pourrait nous trahir d'ici quelques mois voire semaines.

Complot : Vous êtes très remonté contre Black, je suis certain que vous le haïssez, sans preuves solides de votre part, je refuse de d'admettre que vous ayez raison.

Rattus : Je suis prêt à parier ma place, que Black est un traître en puissance. Si vous me laissez mettre en place un test de loyauté, je suis sûr que Black montrera sa duplicité.

Complot : Entendu je vous laisse carte blanche, mais souvenez-vous, si Black se montre fidèle à la Complot Corp, vous serez au chômage.

Pendant que Rattus essayait de piéger Black Fang dit Yuri, l'informaticienne Alexandra Banks et l'agent de terrain Mike Anders discutaient.

Mike : Je te trouve terriblement patiente avec Yuri, formez-vous un couple tous les deux ?

Alexandra : Nous ne sommes pas amants Yuri et moi, toutefois nous partageons un lien profond.

Mike : Quelle est la nature exacte de votre lien ?

Alexandra : C'est un secret, tu es un ami cher, mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à te révéler l'information sur ce qui me relie à Yuri.

Mike : Ton secret semble être un grand poids, si tu te confiais à moi, tu pourrais te sentir mieux. **Mike entend un bip discret.** Je t'ai emprunté quelque chose Alexandra, j'aimerai te le rendre, voudrais-tu venir dans mon bureau ?

Alexandra : Si tu veux, allons-y. **Une porte s'ouvre puis se ferme. **

Mike : J'ai à te dire quelque chose de préoccupant, il vaut mieux aller sur le toit pour discuter.

Alexandra : Tu m'inquiètes Mike. Que se passe t-il ?

Mike : Grimpe d'abord, puis nous causerons une fois sur le toit.

Alexandra : Que veux-tu me dire de si important, et angoissant, qu'il faille que nous soyons isolés tous les deux ?

Mike : D'abord laisses-moi s'il te plaît, analyser les environs, avec mon détecteur de micros et de caméras. Apparemment il n'y a pas d'appareils de surveillance dans les environs, donc nous pouvons parler librement.

Alexandra : Je ne comprends pas ton manège Mike.

Mike : Il y a une caméra dans ton bureau Alexandra, quelqu'un dans la Complot Corp t'espionne.

Alexandra : Il y aurait-il moyen de savoir depuis combien de temps la caméra est installée dans mon bureau ?

Mike : Peut-être qu'en recourant à des examens scientifiques poussés, ce serait possible, mais d'un autre côté cela risquerait d'alerter celui qui te surveille.

Alexandra : C'est bizarre je scanne tous les jours, mon bureau avec un détecteur de caméras et de micros, pourtant mon appareil n'a rien repéré.

Mike : Il y a une course à l'innovation entre les fabricants de caméras et de micros, et ceux de détecteurs d'appareils de surveillance. Généralement ce sont les inventeurs de micros et de caméras qui ont une longueur d'avance. Ainsi mon détecteur devrait être obsolète d'ici quelques semaines vis-à-vis de modèles récents.

Alexandra : Mike je te demande de veiller sur Yuri, s'il te plaît promets-moi de t'arranger pour qu'il reste vivant.

Mike : Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Alexandra ?

Alexandra : J'ai mené une enquête sur des cadres de la Complot Corp. Si la caméra me filme depuis plus d'une semaine, je suis une femme morte si je ne mets pas le plus de distance possible entre moi et la Complot Corp. Il faut peut-être même que je parte tout de suite afin de maximiser mes chances de survie.

Mike : À ta place j'éviterai d'agir de manière précipitée, je finirai ma journée de travail comme si de rien n'était. Si tu es agitée, tu donneras l'éveil à tes ennemis.

Alexandra : Tu as raison Mike, autrement jures moi s'il te plaît de faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour que Yuri ait une longue vie.

Mike : Très bien, je promets solennellement de faire tout mon possible pour que Yuri vive vieux.

Alexandra : Merci Mike, j'ai une lourde dette d'honneur à ton égard maintenant.

Mike : Puisque tu admets que tu me dois beaucoup, j'aimerai un acompte s'il te plaît.

Alexandra : De quel genre ?

Mike : Je veux que tu m'autorises à te déposer un baiser sur la main.

Alexandra : Si tu veux Mike. **Bruit de bisou.**

Rattus : Black Fang j'avais raison vis-à-vis de votre mentor Croc noir, quand je disais qu'il était un minable, vu qu'il a vendu des secrets de la Complot Corp à des concurrents.

Black : Quelles preuves disposez-vous pour appuyer vos accusations ?

Rattus : Le train de vie de Croc s'est amélioré du jour au lendemain, sans raison apparente.

Black : Mon mentor a pu gagner à la loterie ou recevoir un gros héritage, ou réussir des placements financiers très juteux.

Rattus : Croc n'est pas réputé pour aimer les jeux de hasard, son entourage à part vous est plutôt pauvre, et son seul investissement est un petit pécule dans un compte épargne à 2% d'intérêt annuel.

Black : Les gens changent avec le temps, si vous vous appuyez sur de vieilles informations, elles peuvent s'avérer obsolètes.

Rattus : Le dernier rapport sur Croc date de moins d'un mois, en outre son cas a été très minutieusement étudié. Il n'y aucun doute possible sur le fait que Croc soit un traître.

Black : Des preuves peuvent avoir une apparence convaincante, mais aucunement refléter la vérité.

Rattus : Certes mais j'ai pris une multitude de précautions, pour garantir la véracité des informations que je collectais sur Croc.

Black : Je voudrai parler à l'enquêteur principal chargé de surveiller Croc noir.

Rattus : Vous pourrez mais il y a des formalités à remplir. Par exemple vous devez me dire s'il vous plaît monsieur, puis-je voir Red claw ?

Black : S'il vous plaît monsieur puis-je voir Red Claw ?

Rattus : C'est un bon début mais c'est insuffisant, comme Red appartient à la division renseignement et vous à la division répression, vous devrez pour pouvoir lui parler, remplir en trois exemplaires, ces différents formulaires.

Black : Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de s'encombrer d'une montagne de paperasse, pour pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un ?

Rattus : Le règlement est fait pour être suivi, ce n'est pas parce que monsieur Complot vous apprécie, que vous pouvez prendre des libertés avec les règles.

Black : Très bien vous aurez demain tous vos papiers remplis.

Rattus : Ah oui, il faut aussi que j'examine attentivement si vous respectez bien la procédure. Or comme je suis un homme occupé, vous devrez sans doute attendre un mois avant de rencontrer Red.

Black : Si cela se trouve l'ordre de tuer Croc noir sera délivré d'ici deux jours, si j'attends un mois, je n'ai aucune chance de sauver mon mentor.

Rattus : Il y a un moyen d'accélérer la procédure, si vous vous montriez humble, en demandant à genoux une faveur par exemple, il se pourrait peut-être que vous verrez rapidement Red.

Black : Mais bien sûr, maintenant écoutez-moi bien espèce de rat, je veux avoir un entretien avec Red d'ici demain, sinon je vous étrangle de mes mains.

Rattus : Si vous croyez que votre bluff minable me fait peur, vous vous trompez lourdement.

Black : Je ne fabule pas, je veux voir Red avant que vingt-quatre heures ne se soient écoulées. Autrement je serrerai tellement fort votre cou, que votre tête se détachera de votre corps. A la prochaine monsieur Rattus.

Rattus : Monsieur Complot, Black Fang m'a menacé physiquement, il faut sévir à son encontre.

Complot : Vous connaissant, vous avez dû terriblement asticoté Black. Quel est l'objet de son litige ?

Rattus : Black veut voir d'ici demain Red Claw, l'enquêteur sur le dossier Croc noir, sans respecter la procédure habituelle.

Complot : Bah pour une fois on va faire une exception aux règles, organiser immédiatement la rencontre entre Red et Black.

Rattus : Mais monsieur, cela pourrait donner envie à d'autres personnes d'outrepasser la procédure.

Complot : Non car Red et Black ne devront parler à personne des circonstances de leur entrevue.

L'entretien avec Red Claw, n'apprit rien à Black Fang, de plus Yuri n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Rattus : Black Fang, je vous charge de tuer Croc noir.

Black : C'est une plaisanterie ? Je refuse de participer à l'assassinat de mon mentor.

Rattus : Vous n'avez pas le choix soit vous exécutez mes ordres, soit vous serez considéré comme un rebelle voire un traître.

Black : Je demanderai à monsieur Complot d'être dispensé du meurtre de Croc noir.

Rattus : C'est inutile monsieur Complot a donné son accord à ma suggestion. Si vous choisissez de me désobéir, vous vous opposez à la volonté de notre président.

Black : Rattus je fais le serment de faire de votre vie un enfer, un jour vous me supplierez de vous achever.

Rattus : Je mets sur le compte de l'émotion vos propos, et vous pardonne, mais recommencez à m'insulter, et vous serez sanctionné.

Black : Maître Croc noir j'ai une chose importante à vous dire, on m'a donné l'ordre de vous éliminer.

Croc : Tu as de bonnes capacités pour faire peur, Yuri, j'ai failli marcher.

Black : Je ne plaisante pas maître, je ne sais pas comment mais Rattus s'est arrangé pour vous faire passer pour un traître, à l'égard de la Complot Corp.

Croc : Diable c'est une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi, mais d'un autre côté elle tombe bien.

Black : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Croc : Je suis vieux et surtout malade, mais je n'ai pas le courage de me suicider. Le contrat de la Complot Corp sur ma tête, me donne l'occasion de partir avant de me retrouver avec l'âge mental d'un bébé.

Black : Le traitement que vous suivez vous laisse la possibilité d'avoir encore quelques belles années à vivre.

Croc : Mon traitement expérimental est de moins en moins efficace, d'ici quelques mois, je serai incapable de me souvenir de où se trouve la gauche et la droite. Alors je préfère m'en aller en étant lucide.

Black : Je vous conseille quand même de vous enfuir, avant de vous assassiner il est possible que des membres de la Complot Corp vous torturent.

Croc : Dans ce cas-là, j'ai une faveur à te demander Yuri, tues moi, cela me rendra service, et t'évitera des ennuis monstrueux.

Black : Je ne peux pas faire cela, je suis désolé, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces de vous faire du mal.

Croc : Je demande de manière consentante que l'on m'accorde une fin honorable, et non une agonie lente et humiliante. De plus ma famille et mes amis sont contre l'euthanasie, tu es la seule personne proche à qui je peux demander de m'accorder le trépas.

Black : Je regrette mais je ne peux pas vous tuer, vous me demandez l'impossible maître.

Croc : Je crois me souvenir Yuri que tu m'avais juré fidélité et assistance en cas de besoin. Si tu refuses de me venir en aide alors que j'ai très besoin de toi, alors tu seras un parjure.

Black : Vous semblez très désireux de mourir, en outre si je ne vous aide pas, je serai complice de la torture que vous subirez de la part des employés de la Complot Corp. Très bien je vais vous ôter la vie.

Croc : Merci Yuri, j'espère payer ma dette envers toi dans une prochaine vie. **Black Fang tire.**

Black : Je souhaite que vous ayez raison sur l'existence de la réincarnation maître, même si mon intuition me dit que la mort signifie une fin totale.

Rattus : Black Fang comment s'est déroulé la mort du vieux débris ?

Black : Je ne vous permets pas de manquer de respect à mon maître, sale rat. Urgh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je me sens mal. **Un sifflement se fait entendre.**

Rattus : Vous êtes victime de la machine anti-traître, une invention récente du professeur Franken. Anti-traître envoie des ondes qui neutralisent vos améliorations, et vous plongent dans un état de faiblesse.

Black : Je vois, on manque de courage, vous n'avez pas le cran de m'affronter, alors vous choisissez une solution de lâche pour me neutraliser.

Rattus : Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à vous torturer, d'ici un à deux jours, vous m'implorez de mettre fin à vos souffrances, cependant j'ai l'intention de faire durer votre supplice durant des semaines.

Black : Comment avez-vous su que j'ai trahi la Complot Corp ?

Rattus : Vous étiez surveillé Black, un capteur de sons a enregistré toute votre conversation avec Croc noir.

**Une explosion retentit, et un gaz se diffuse.**

Mike : Yuri, il faut vite s'en aller d'ici. Peux-tu marcher seul ?

Black : Merci de m'avoir sauvé Anders, avant de partir j'aimerai m'occuper de Rattus.

Mike : On n'a pas le temps, il est urgent de fuir le plus loin possible, surtout que le gaz soporifique que j'ai utilisé pour te sauver, n'endort que quelques minutes.

Black : Plusieurs sorties de la ville doivent être gardées par des agents de la Complot Corp. Comment allons-nous faire pour éviter d'être repérés ?

Mike : On passera par un souterrain abandonné depuis la Deuxième Guerre mondiale, à part peut-être des rats, on ne devrait pas rencontrer grand monde. **Mike soulève une plaque d'égout. **

Black : Comment va-t-on se repérer dans le dédale des couloirs ?

Mike : J'ai téléchargé sur mon mini-ordinateur, un plan des souterrains de la ville. Tu peux dire merci à Alexandra, sans elle, je ne risquerais pas ma peau pour toi. Elle m'a demandé de t'assister.

Black : Très bien si j'en ai l'occasion je rembourserai la dette que j'ai vis-à-vis de Banks et de toi. Holà un tremblement de terre. **Bruit d'effondrement. **Anders tu m'entends ? Bon le mur de pierres qui nous sépare moi et Anders est très épais, et je ne peux pas le contacter. Tant pis je continue seul.


End file.
